Sur un toit
by koliri
Summary: One shot, sauf si nouvelles idées. Si Sakon avait été l'unique survivant des ninja chargés de récupérer Sasuke? Réflexion sur la solitude qu'on peut ressentir, lorsque celui qui nous accompagne depuis toujours disparaît brusquement... [Spoil tome 26]


**One-shot écrit assez rapidement, et dont la fin ne me plaît qu'à moitié (parce qu'entre elle et la passion du début, j'ai été dîner... forcément, j'ai perdu le fil, j'étais plus du tout dans l'ambiance "suicidons-nous" XD). Bon, j'vais pas dire que cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, ça serait mentir... J'pense que _Kono kuni no owari_ m'a légèrement influencée XD Maaï, tu m'en veux pas? lol**

**Bon, sur ce... bonne lecture... dans la mesure du possible, tout du moins...**

**

* * *

**

Le Pays du Son en fin de journée. Les derniers rayons de soleil, s'ils parviennent à percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui masque le ciel, viennent encore éclairer faiblement les bâtiments grisâtres du village. L'air est lourd, comme avant un orage.  
A cette heure, personne dans les rues, hors de rares badauds qui se pressent avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée.

Le Pays du Son en fin de journée. Les derniers rayons de soleil, s'ils parviennent à percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui masque le ciel, viennent encore éclairer faiblement les bâtiments grisâtres du village. L'air est lourd, comme avant un orage.A cette heure, personne dans les rues, hors de rares badauds qui se pressent avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée. 

L'obscurité recouvre peu à peu la ville, et seuls quelques réverbères ne répandent plus que de minuscules taches lumineuses, éparses, et bien insuffisantes.  
Vers le centre d'Oto, se dresse un immeuble moins délabré que les autres: l'hôpital.  
Une ombre vient s'asseoir au bord du toit. Une allumette craque, et une étincelle jaillit, qui va embraser l'extrémité d'une cigarette. L'allumette est jetée au loin, et sa lumière disparaît, aspirée par les ténèbres en contrebas. Une fumée, étrangement visible dans la pénombre, s'élève doucement, volutes grises. Comme tout ce qu'on peut voir ici.  
Du haut du toit, l'ombre a une vue imprenable sur la ville; mais elle ne la regarde pas. Elle fixe un point, quelque part, qu'elle est seule à percevoir. Elle porte la cigarette à ses lèvres, et son visage est en partie éclairé d'une lumière vacillante, qui ne dure que le temps de tirer une bouffée de nicotine: un visage pâle, anguleux, des lèvres colorées. Des cheveux bleus-gris.  
Sakon penche sa tête en arrière, et expire longuement la fumée. Puis il la regarde s'éparpiller au-dessus de lui, avant de disparaître tout à fait. Il reste dans cette position un long moment, sa cigarette se consummant au bout de ses doigts tendus par-dessus le toit. Il ne bouge pas, c'est tout juste si sa poitrine se soulève quand il respire.  
Il finit par se redresser. Soupirer. Fumer à nouveau, et encore soupirer. Ses yeux sont absents; ce qu'ils contemplent n'appartient qu'à lui.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital. Seul. Sans son frère.  
On lui a dit.  
Il a dévisagé l'infirmier sans comprendre. Sans_ vouloir _comprendre.  
On lui annonçait sans cérémonie, comme ça, comme une anecdote, qu'il avait perdu, définitivement perdu, le seul être qu'il chérissait. Que désormais, il serait toujours seul.  
Seul.  
Il n'a pas pleuré; il était au-delà de cette douleur bassement humaine. Alors il a tué celui qui lui avait apprit ça. Sans raison particulière, juste pour faire quelque chose. Sans quitté l'autre des yeux, il a quitté son lit; l'infirmier n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, que c'était déjà fini. Un coup sec assené en plein thorax, le faisant se courber, et un dernier, derrière la nuque. Sa victime n'avait pas même pû pousser un gémissement, et son corps s'était affaissé lourdement aux pieds de Sakon.  
Il l'a contemplé un bon moment, avant de tomber à son tour à genoux, en nage. Les blessures qui lui avaient été affligées, lors de cette mission, étaient alors loin d'avoir cicatrisé.

Il laisse pendre une de ses jambes dans le vide. En bas, dans la rue qui longe l'hôpital, il n'y a aucun lampadaire, et c'est l'obscurité totale. C'est la première fois qu'il se lève pour sortir, depuis qu'il est _seul_. Un frisson le parcourt quand il passe machinalement une main sur sa nuque, et qu'il se rend compte qu'_il_ n'y est pas.  
Une impression de vide le submerge, pire que s'il s'était laissé tombé du haut du toit. Pire que d'être happé dans le plus profond des gouffres, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Le deuxième jour, il avait reçu une visite pour le moins inattendue.  
Sasuke Uchiha, l'objet même de cette mission foireuse. Sakon s'était souvenu qu'ils s'étaient également rencontrés pour la première fois dans un hôpital, et que cette fois-là, il l'avait copieusement insulté et tabassé. Nulle doute que, s'il était venu, c'était pour se rendre justice en le voyant se morfondre dans un coin de son lit.  
Mais Sasuke ne s'était pas moqué. Il avait juste pris place sur une chaise, suffisament loin de lui pour parer à toute réaction violente de la part de Sakon, et c'était tout. Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans la chambre, il s'était contenté de regarder par la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'il cherchait ses mots. Sakon avait fait comme s'il n'était pas là.  
Il était reparti au bout d'une heure de silence.  
Au moment de passer la porte, il s'était arrêté.  
« Je sais ce que ça fait... »  
De nouveau, il s'était tu. Sakon avait crut qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, mais il avait repris, de cette même voix qui se voulait dénuée de toute émotion:  
« ... tout perdre... et ne pas comprendre pourquoi... »  
C'était tout, il avait claqué la porte sans s'être retourné.  
Sakon n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres, et certainement pas de celle de cet avorton.

Pour les autres, ses équipiers, il ne sait plus trop exactement quand il l'a apprit. Maintenant il le sait, c'est tout. De toute façon, il ne tenait pas spécialement à eux. Ils avaient été choisis séparemment par leur maître, comme porteurs du sceau maudit; et depuis quelques années, ils avaient effectué un certain nombre de missions ensembles. Mais c'était tout. Quelque part, il est soulagé de ne pas avoir été plus attaché à eux. Il n'avait noué de liens qu'avec une seule personne, pensant que ces liens seraient éternels, ou les emporteraient tous deux dans la mort.  
Il n'en avait rien été.  
Son frère l'a lâchement abandonné à cette vie misérable; c'est tout ce qu'il peut voir, désormais. Il ne cesse de voir la mort de son aîné que comme une trahison à cette promesse jamais formulée, malgré le discours grandiloquent de Kabuto: que si lui, Sakon, est là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que son frère s'est sacrifié, a pris pour lui les coups mortels. Que c'est parce qu'il l'a protégé, tout simplement.  
Il a finis par regarder le conseiller de leur maître d'un air mauvais, espérant que celui-ci comprendrait qu'il s'aventurait en terrain dangereux.

Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et ne plus être dérangé par le monde qui l'entoure. Le monde, ça n'aurait dû être que lui et son frère. Les autres, ça n'aurait pas dû exister. Et encore moins un monde dans lequel il se serait retrouvé complètement seul.

_Ce monde-là ne devrait même pas exister_.

Mais malheureusement, ce monde est maintenant son quotidien.  
Sakon jette un coup d'oeil sous ses pieds. Et pense encore que ça serai tellement facile de se laisser tomber... ça ne demanderait pas beaucoup d'effort... se laisser aller... Tellement plus facile, en tout cas, que de continuer à subir la solitude.  
Il finit par se lever, toujours en soupirant. Il lâche sa cigarette sur le toit et l'écrase sous son talon, avec application. La même avec laquelle il a fait taire l'infirmier.  
Son regard embrasse une dernière fois le paysage qui s'étend devant lui: rien, que la nuit qui a depuis longtemps avalé ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à contempler.  
La tentation de s'y laisser engloutir se fait de nouveau entendre.  
S'il n'avait pas encore quelque chose à accomplir...

Bien sûr, il a demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi lui, et pas son frère? Pourquoi l'un avait-il dû vivre, pourquoi l'autre avait-il pû mourir? Pourquoi? Personne ne lui a répondu.  
Alors... comment s'en était-il sorti? S'en est ensuivi tout un jargon médicale assez technique, chargé d'expliquer sa survie par leur don héréditaire, qui aurait, soi-disant, permis à son aîné de protéger les points vitaux de Sakon. Mais, a-t-on ajouté, le mécanisme à l'intérieur duquel tous deux s'étaient faits piéger, n'était pas censé épargner quiconque: la morte était, certes, assenée de manière cruelle, mais elle coupait toute échappatoire à la victime. Qu'il en soit revenu tenait pour ainsi dire du miracle.  
Il a tranché la gorge de l'insolent, à l'aide d'un scalpel qui traînait dans la salle d'examens. Il ne supporte plus qu'on lui parle de chance.  
Mais, suite à cette conversation, il s'est découvert une nouvelle obsession.  
La haine.  
Celui qui a osé_ leur _faire_ ça_, celui qui a osé le couper en deux... Il apprendra son nom. Il retrouvera sa trace.  
Il ira. Il se vengera. Mais pas directement sur lui, non. Il épluchera soigneusement son dossier, il découvrira qui sont ses amis, sa famille...  
Il fera de sa vie un cimetière. Et ensuite, seulement, il le tuera.

Ainsi, il pourra peut-être enfin se laisser aller... réemprunter l'escalier... remonter sur le toit... revoir la ville disparaître.  
A son tour... mourir.

_Parce que ce monde-ci ne correspond pas à ce qui devrait ête la réalité._

_

* * *

_

**Merci d'avoir suivit au moins jusqu'ici... Puisque vos nerfs m'ont l'air assez endurants, ça vous dit pas d'me laisser une review? ;)**


End file.
